The School of Hard Knocks/Transcript
Prologue: Meeting at The School of Friendship (The scene begins at the School of Friendship in Equestria on Sunday where Twilight holds a meeting in her principal's office with the adventure team leaders Winnie the Pooh, Korra, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Scrooge McDuck, SpongeBob, Aladdin, Tino Tonitini, and Thomas the Tank Engine.) * Twilight Sparkle: Good morning, everyone. Thank you all for seeing me. We should get this meeting started. * Winnie the Pooh: Why certainly Twilight. But, exactly what is this meeting about? * Twilight Sparkle: '''giggles Well Pooh this meeting about the friendship retreat I'm planning to do with me and my friends this week. * '''Littlefoot: '''Friendship retreat? * '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Yes, and for my school, I could use your help. Spike? wheeling in * '''Spike: fanfare * Twilight Sparkle: While myself, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Starlight are away. That's where you guys and the rest of our friends come in. I want you all to watch over my school while we were gone. And be the student's substitute teachers for a while. * Ash Ketchum: You want us to be in charge of your school?! * Pikachu: Pika?! * Mickey Mouse: Twilight, are you sure we can be substitute teachers for your school? I mean, it is an awful a lot of work with us and our friends who barely know the friendship of Equestria. * Korra: You know, I gotta agree with Mickey. It's not going to be that easy. * Scrooge McDuck: Aye, I know all about protecting my Money Bin back at Duckburg is hard, but teaching at a friendship school sounds a lot tougher. * Twilight Sparkle: '''Yes, I know. But I'm sure you'll do great. And if you all need any help you go ask Spike and my new friendship tutors to give you a hoof, or claw or hand in your cases. I don't know what to say. * '''Aladdin: Did you say "Friendship Tutors?" * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Aladdin. * SpongeBob SquarePants: And who are these "Friendship Tutors"? * Twilight Sparkle: That would be the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They just join my school recently. Well let's just say they wanted to be my students more than anything. But I refuse to let them in because they already know all about friendship and they did help the new student Cozy Glow with her homework. But when I saw her test was a failure I blamed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo for giving her bad advice and I banned them from my school for what they did. * Winnie the Pooh: '''What? * '''Korra: '''What?! * '''Ash Ketchum: What?! * Littlefoot: What? * Simba: '''What? * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? * Aladdin: What?! * Tino Tonitini: Um, what?! * Mickey Mouse: What?! * Scrooge McDuck: What?! * Thomas the Tank Engine: What? * Tino Tonitini: Aw man. Last time, my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer asked me to look after the kids, something always goes wrong. * Sora: Twilight Sparkle, how could you do that to them?! They were only fillies! You know them for so long! And you know they never do such a thing like that! * Twilight Sparkle: I know Sora, calm down! I learn the truth from Starlight when Cozy came to her office one day she actually failed her test on purpose so she could convince me to let them come to my classes. So we all did apologize to them. My friends and I gave them honorary diplomas and making them as official graduates of this school and gave them the position as tutors here. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't be too harsh on them. And I did talk things over with them and apologize for my misjudgement. I was just so preoccupied being headmare I neglected to hear them out. * Korra: '''At least Cozy came clean about it. * '''Ash Ketchum: Well I guess I can take your part to give them honorary diplomas as an apology. * Pikachu: Pika, pikachu. * Littlefoot: Me too. * Sora: Right sorry, I guess there's no reason to get mad at you for that. * Simba: '''We all make mistakes, Twilight. But you and this Cozy Glow have also proved yourselves to show how much you care about them. * '''Twilight Sparkle: Aw, thanks, Simba. * Winnie the Pooh: Well now that that's solved. Shouldn't we get down to important matters? Like which classrooms we're going to teach? * Twilight Sparkle: '''Well, Pinkie's classroom should be a lot easier. Tigger, Bolin, Genie, Percy, The Logging Locos, Timon and Pumbaa will take over that since those five share some laughter. * '''Aladdin: Oh I'm sure Genie will love that. * Twilight Sparkle: '''And for Applejack's classroom I will assign Rabbit, Toby, Paxton and Sandy to handle the job. And Ash, I'll have you, Pikachu, Korra, Mako, Aladdin, Cera, Tommy, Barry, Sora and Gordon take care of Rainbow Dash's classroom. * '''Korra: It's fine by me. * Ash Ketchum: '''Dash's class huh? We can handle that. Right, Pikachu? * '''Pikachu: Pikachu! * Aladdin: '''Okay, I might be up to something like that. * '''Twilight Sparkle: For Rarity's classroom, I'll assign Misty, Jasmine, Asami, Mimi, Palmon, and you, Scrooge. * Scrooge McDuck: Me? Why me? * Twilight Sparkle: * Scrooge McDuck: * Thomas the Tank Engine: '''But what about the rest of us? * '''Spike the Dragon: Not to worry Thomas. I'll fill in some assignments for you and the rest of our friends to handle the rest of the classrooms and the others. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. * Twilight Sparkle: '''I know it's not going to be as easy as you all thought, but this could be your chance to help all the students to teach them and tell them all about your adventures in the past. The students here will get a chance to know all of you, Especially Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus and Yona. Can I count on you? * '''Simba: '''Being in charge of this school is a big responsibility. But since you came to us, it might be a good experience for your students to understand our knowledge of friendship. * '''Littlefoot: Especially since they know we help you save Equestria from Bowser and the Storm King. * Ash Ketchum: Twilight, you can count on us! We'll tell our friends about the task you given us. * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Scrooge McDuck: And I'll tell my nephews, and Webby, and Launchpad, Darkwing and Gosalyn about this task you given us, too! They're going to be so surprised that they're going to be teachers for the week! * Winnie the Pooh: Yes, we'll teach those students something they'll never forget. Or my name's not Winnie the Pooh, which it is so there you are. * Twilight Sparkle: Oooh, that'll be great! You guys are the best! * Aladdin: '''It's going to be a lot of work. But we can do it. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''Well I've never been a teacher before. But I'll help out whatever I can. * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Me too. * Mickey Mouse: '''Hmmm. Well alright we'll all do it! * '''Twilight Sparkle: Then it's settled! Your first day as substitute teachers starts tomorrow after me and my friends get our pictures taken for the Canterlot Historical Society! (The scene cuts for opening intro) Mane 7 leave/Pooh and Pals are given the task (Very early the next morning, the Mane Six and Starlight prepare to leave for their friendship retreat.) * Twilight Sparkle: Now you all understand the task I'm giving you all. * Rabbit: Yes Twilight, we had this thing all under control! * Jiminy Cricket: And since we read so much of your Equestrian Friendship history. We'll teach your students everything we know. * Twilight Sparkle: You guys are the best friends anyone can have! * Rainbow Dash: Hurry up, Twilight! We're wasting time! * Twilight Sparkle: '''Coming! to Pooh and the others And good luck running the school! * '''Applejack: And be sure to ask Spike, my sister Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo if y'all need anything! * Tigger: Don't worry Applejack! We'll take care of this school! (Pooh and all the others say, wave and whistle goodbye to Twilight, the rest of the Mane Six and Starlight until they're out of sight) * Donald Duck: Oh boy, running this school is going to take a lot of work. * Mickey Mouse: Aw, don't worry about that Donald. Besides, how hard can it be to run this place? * Goofy: Well, we won't know until we do. * Tai Kamyia: Well I've never been a teacher before. But it is going to be exciting. * Agumon: Indeed! * Tracey: Well it's good. Ash called us from Pallet Town since we're are giving this assignment from Twilight. * Professor Oak: Well I never teach a friendship school before. But I'll help anyway I can. * Delia Ketchum: '''Me too! * '''Molly Hale: '''Me three! * '''James: I can't wait to teach Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream and the other students about myself and how to look splendid like yours truly. * Edward: James, we're supposed to teach the Young Six and the other students about friendship, not all about ourselves. * Yeah, that sounds kind of selfish to me, James. * James: Oh, and I suppose my paintwork and I are not important to share about. Huh! * Actually, James has a good point. After all, Twilight did say that we want the students to get to know us more. * - * Henry: Uh, guys, I hate to say this, but I'm pretty nervous about this. * Why, Henry? * Why would you be worried about teaching the students? * Henry: * - * Tommy Oliver: Well, what are we waiting for? * Carver Descartes: Okay, let's get this over with. * Aladdin: Yeah, let's get started, everyone! * Iago: Aladdin, you've been working so hard. I'll teach the students in Rainbow Dash's class. * Abu: What? * Aladdin: Sure, Iago... and I’ll have a jackal guard the royal peacocks while I’m at it. * Iago: Fine. I thought we had a solid trust bond forming here. * Aladdin: Genie, wake up. (rubs lamp) * Genie: (appears in pajamas brushing teeth) I’m up. * Aladdin: Genie, we have a mission. Twilight has let us be in charge of her school as substitute teachers. * Genie: '''Education huh? I like the sound of that! * '''Rabbit: Alright everyone, we are given this very important task by the Princess of Friendship! So in this school we can make our own rules! * Spike the Dragon: And since Twilight has fill in all these assignments. Here's a list of things of which classroom you all are going to teach. (hands everyone a copy of the list of things of which classroom they are going to teach) * Bolin: While I'm excited to be a the teacher at Pinkie's class. But who's going to be our Principal for this School? * Goofy: Well Bolin. Twilight did ask somebody that is perfect for the job. And also uses magic for education. * Donald Duck: Merlin the Wizard! * Barry Allen: Merlin? * Spike the Dragon: Yes, Twilight manage to reach him from King Arthur's castle. He should be here right about now. (Merlin appears with his magic.) * Merlin: Oh! I knew this is the place. Right on time! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello, Merlin! * Cisco Ramon: Whoa, I didn't know he can do that. * Cera: You'll get use to it. * Sora: Glad you could join us Merlin. * Merlin: Me too lad! * Tigger: Say, where's Archimedes anyway? * Merlin: He's napping you know how owls are. Twilight has let me to be the headmaster of her school. Since my magic is used mainly for educational purposes. In fact, that is why I am here. * Mewtwo: Yes. I am certain we can use all the help we can get. (school bell rings) * Sandy Cheeks: Alrighty y'all! Class is about to begin! * Korra: Let's do this! * Simba: And we must on alert in case the students aren't ready to accept us. * Ash Ketchum: Okay Simba, sure. Starting to teach the classes/"Everyone is Welcome" (Later that morning, the students enter the School of Friendship which they were surprised that Merlin came in to announce himself and our heroes.) * Merlin: Good morning, students! I am the wizard Merlin! Your headmare Twilight has left me in charge here since she and the rest of her friends are off for their Friendship Retreat. So until they get back I will be your headmaster of this school. Pooh and the rest of his friends will be your substitute teachers for the next few days, but Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are still around to help, too. So we can guide you to our knowledge of friendship. * Zazu: '''Your attention, please! We shall now proceed to our classrooms for beginning of our day. (Everyone began to follow to their substitute teachers to their classrooms. The Young Six are a little excited and confused about this.) * '''Silverstream: '''Wow, Pooh and his friends as our substitute teachers?! This is really exciting! * '''Tino Tonitini: Mommy. * Smolder: '''at Tino Not to him. Do you think we can learn everything by a bunch of humans, stuffed animals, real animals, dinosaurs, Pokémon, Digimon, and trains? * '''Ocellus: '''Well they have been hanging out with our teachers for a long time. * '''Sandbar: Ha, from what I've heard they have gone through some amazing adventures and they battle against the forces of evil. * Silverstream: '''They even helped our teachers defeat Bowser and The Storm King! * '''Gallus: Yes, but we hardly even know them ever since this school is first opened and they and our teachers saved us from those puckwudgies. * Yona: Yona like Pooh and friends! Them brave! and heroic! * Sandbar: I think they're pretty cool too. We should give them a chance. * Rest of Young Six: (agreeing) * Zazu: 'Now, now, mustn't dawdle. Or we'll be late for class. : 'Simba : : Good morning, everybody : We're glad you're all here : We can teach you so much : While Twilight is away : : Zazu : : Once that we have gathered, : Friendship is a must : If you want to get to know us : We'll need to build some trust : & Zazu : : So let's all come together : Species of all kinds : Join us for your school : And say what's on your minds : : There's so much : We can learn : So much trust : We can earn : We'll meet and we'll greet : Till our work is complete : Good will can be found : As we gather around : And everyone, yes, : Everyone is welcome :Simba : Let's listen to each other : We're all on equal ground : Though we might not see eye to eye : Solutions will be found : Zazu : Ponies, griffons, changelings, : Yak to name a few : Simba : Everyone has equal say : Zazu : Yes, dragons and hippogriffs, too : & Zazu : So let's all come together : Species of all kinds : Join us for your school : And say what's on your minds : Simba : And say what's on your minds! : & Zazu : There's so much we can learn : So much trust we can earn : We'll meet and we'll greet : Zazu : But perhaps we won't cheat! : & Zazu : Good will can be found : As we gather around : And everyone, yes, : Everyone is welcome : Oh, ho, everyone, yes, : Everyone is welcome Tigger's bouncing class/Rabbit's gardening class/Tigger and Rabbit argue (Atfer the song ended, we now see Tigger in Pinkie Pie's classroom, ????) * Tigger: Now, aren't you all just itchin' to learn how to bounce? * Sandbar: Well, not really Professor Tigger. We never bounce without our pogosticks before. * Tigger: Oh nuts. Oh, wait a minute, I uh, I just remember that Pinkie told me. That you can do that on your hooves and your feet. Yeah that's what she said. * Sandbar: Well in that case... * Silverstream: Let's get ourselves bouncing! * Tigger: Great! Okay troops, now watch me. Bounce, 2, 3, 4. Bounce, 2, 3, 4. (Tigger, Sandbar, Silverstream and the other students started to bounce all the way out of the classroom and into the hallway. Meanwhile, ????) * Rabbit: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (As Tigger and Rabbit argue, we see Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo watching them from the opened door and peering in at them) * - * - * - * - * - (?????) ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? Pooh and Pals meet Cozy Glow for the very first time (It is now lunch time, and in the cafeteria, the Young Six and the students are eating lunch, but Pooh and all the others are in another part of the cafeteria, worried about how well they are doing with teaching) * Korra: So, how was everybody's teaching doing? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Just then, a young filly in a pink coat, curly light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook, is walking towards the heroes) * ?????: Um, excuse me? (The heroes turn towards the filly and looks at her) * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, you must be Cozy Glow, right? * Cozy Glow: That's me! And you all must be Winnie the Pooh and friends. Professor Sparkle said that you all are the substitute teachers for this week, right? * Tish Katsufrakis: That's us. * Scrooge McDuck: Aye, young lass. But . * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ????? ????? ????? Apologizing to Spike and the CMCs and finally accepting their help and Cozy Glow's help, as well ????? Epilogue: A whole week later/The Mane Six and Starlight returned/ Category:Transcripts